Generally, a Distance To Empty (DTE) is obtained by multiplying fuel efficiency (km/kWh) by available energy (kWh). In this time, since the fuel efficiency and the available energy value are also values obtained through estimation, the more accurately the estimation of each factor becomes, the more accurately the estimated value of the Distance To Empty becomes.
Accordingly, in many situations, the accuracy of the Distance To Empty (DTE) is inevitably low. For example, it can be a case of driving the uphill road immediately after driving the downhill road (a suddenly changed learning fuel efficiency value), a case of alternating a driver who drives to learn good fuel efficiency with a different driver who has a bad driving habit (an inaccurate learning fuel efficiency), a case that a vehicle cold-soaked drives in a high-temperature region (an inaccurate available energy value), etc.
As described above, the predictability of the value of the DTE can be changed according to the situation, and when the value changes suddenly, a driver can particularly have a fear of driving at low SOC. For example, there can be a case that the DTE is suddenly changed at the low SOC. That is, the location that was marked as the place that can drive on the DTE is changed to the location that cannot reach suddenly.
In addition, when the DTE displays a remaining certain value well but displays as there is nothing suddenly (e.g., ‘---’), the dangerous situation that a driver misunderstands it as the inability to drive and does not drive a vehicle anymore can occur although the driver can actually drive a little more.
The contents described in Description of Related Art are to help the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and can include what is not previously known to those skilled in the art to which the present disclosure pertains.